Terror on Route 87
is the 20th episode of the series, Ultraman. This episode aired on November 27th, 1966. Synopsis An enormous bird-monster is attacking motorists on Route 87. The Science Patrol discovers a supernatural link between the monster and a statue located nearby. Plot One night, a local Zoo named "Omuro Park" gets disturbed by an omnious bright green light that appears from the top of a mountain. Receiving a report of the incident, the Science Patrol is sent to investigate the area but finds nothing suspicious. Back at their HQ, Fuji is suddenly visted by a small boy. Without revealing who he is though, the boy warns her that a Monster named "Hydra" is going to attack Omuro Park and disappears. Rallying the info to the Science Patrol, the team learns from the Park's Guard that "Hydra" is actually a Stone Statue of a Monster created and erected when Omuro Park was founded. The Statue itself is actually of a ficticious Monster created by a Boy named "Muto Akira." Believing that the same boy at the HQ is Muto Akira, Fuji and Ide head to his home at the "Akebono Boys' Home" for some answers. To their shock however, Muto Akira has been dead for 6 months now, after a hit-and-run occurred on Route 87 nearby where Omuro Park was. During the investigation though, the animals at Omuro Park suddenly become restless like before without any explanation. The Science Patrol continues their investigation into the night until suddenly, the nearby mountain glows green once more and this time, Hydra suddenly appears from out of it! The Science Patrol manages to hit the Monster with their weapons, but before they can do anymore harm, Hydra takes off into the night sky. The next morning, Hydra has flown to Route 87, the site of Muto Akira's death, and begins attacking several drivers on the highway, destroying their cars. With the Monster attacking, the Science Patrol heads out to deal with it. Hydra's incredbily fast flying speed however allows the Monster to outmanuver the Science Patrol's attacks, that in the process, the Monster knocks down Hayata and Arashi's VTOL, injuring Hayata and preventing him from helping the team. With Hayata being tended to by a medical staff, the Science Patrol picks back up on fighting the Monster, and after managing to trick Hydra into attacking a planted car, Arashi manages to wound the Monster by blasting it with his Spider Shot. This however provokes Hydra, who gives chase after Arashi. Hayata however knows what has to be done, and he goes off on his own to transform into Ultraman to stop Hydra himself. Hydra's ferocity however keeps Ultraman on edge and the Hero is unable to properly fight back against the Monster. After a short battle with one another, Hydra takes off and flies away. Just as Ultraman is about to fire on it with his Specium Ray, he and Fuji notice the ghost of Muto Akira riding on Hydra's back, and the hero stops himself. Realizing what Hydra was suppose to represent, Ultraman takes off as well, and Hydra disappears on his own. Back at Omuro Park, the Science Patrol ponders if Hydra was a manifestation of those lives who were lost in other hit-and-run accidents, and if Hydra's appearance was just representing Muto Akira's ascension into the afterlife. Cast * Hikaru Urano as the Narrator * Susumu Kurobe as Shin Hayata * Akiji Kobayashi as Captain Toshio Muramatsu * Sandayū Dokumamushi as Daisuke Arashi * Masanari Nihei as Mitsuhiro Ide * Hiroko Sakurai as Akiko Fuji Special Guests * Hideharu Sakakibara as Muto Akira * Masaru Kanai as the Guard of Omuro Park * Kyoko Kitagawa as Akebono Boys' Home Staff Member Suit Actors * Bin "Satoshi" Furuya as Ultraman * Teruo Aragaki as Hydra Notes *Starting from this episode until the series's end, Hikaru Urano replaces Kōji Ishizaka as the show's narrator. Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Hulu *Watch on Shout Factory TV References Category:Ultraman Episodes Category:Episodes